He becomes human again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is my first Sabrina fic in a long time. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina, the Teenage Witch.**

* * *

 **He becomes human again**

 **Sabrina Spellman is 35 years old and after she lost her husband Harvey in an accident she now live in the Other Realm and has a secret job there.**

On this day she return to the mortal realm for the first time since Harvey's death, about 5 years ago.

"Bless my badassness. It was about time ya decided to stop by." says Salem Saberhagen when Sabrina enter her aunts' house.

"Well...I've been highly busy. Where are my aunts, if you don't mind me asking?" says Sabrina.

"Dead. I thought someone had informed you." says Salem.

"No one has told me anything." says Sabrina.

"That's weird. You should have access to any such data these days. I heard about Harvery. I'm truly sorry." says Salem.

"How long's my aunts been dead...?" says Sabrina.

"Let's see...by now...almost a year." says Salem.

"Really? I wish I could have said goodbye one last time." says Sabrina. "Though on to more positive matters. I have good news for you."

"Do not joke with me, woman." says Salem, who don't believe Sabrina actually have good news for him.

"I am not, Salem. Listen. Almost a month ago the Magic Council told me that you've earned the right to become a man again as well as getting your magic back." says Sabrina.

"And how can they trust me to not attempt to take over the world again?" says Salem.

"Is that what you will do?" says Sabrina in a hard serious tone.

"Honestly no. Over the years I've started to see that such a thing would only lead to a life where I'd be alone most of the time and I've gotten a like for having actual friends, such as you." says Salem.

"Thanks." says Sabrina with a nice smile.

"No problem, but don't tell people what I just said, I've got a reputation to keep...sort of. I did mean all of it though." says Salem.

"Nice." says Sabrina as she point her finger towards Salem. "Acurium de setias humanensa et capyle la mascunit avantu."

In a flash of golden and orange magic light, Salem is restored to his true form, only slightly older and no longer overweight and the scars to his face gone.

"Uh..." says Salem when he notice that he's naked.

Salem's tall with a black beard, short hair, strong arms and a large penis.

"You should put some clothes on." says Sabrina as she close her eyes, not wanting to see Salem naked. "Please..."

"Good suggestion." says Salem.

Salem use magic to put on a white tuxedo, black shirt and a dark-red fedora and a silver cane appear in his left hand.

"Maybe a bit too fancy, but better than naked, for sure." says Sabrina when she open her eyes and sees Salem's choice of outfit.

"Fancy? Then it's good. That's my thing." says Salem.

"Whatever...now what are you going to do your first day as a man again?" says Sabrina.

"You might not wanna know." says Salem with a confident smile.

"Hey! You promised to not be evil." says Sabrina, ready to attack Salem.

"Calm dowm, woman. Anger's bad for you bloodpressure. I meant that I'm going to have sex. With an erotic sensual woman, as soon as I find one." says Salem.

"I see. Better than you going all evil, that's for sure. See you around, maybe...? I'm going to stop by Harvey's grave before I return to the Other Realm." says Sabrina.

"Why don't you move back here? This house is yours now, your aunts left it to you. Otherwise I'd have to move out now that I'm no longer a cat since I was never the owner. The only reason I was allowed to stay was that I was the 'house pet' or something." says Salem.

"No, too much bad memories for me here. I give you the house, if you want it." says Sabrina.

"I do want it. Thanks." says Salem.

"Then it is yours." says Sabrina.

"Recardinentum ecuardsez magnficens." says Salem and in a flash of green magic light, the entire house is changed to fit Salem's personal style.

"Someone love to brag." says Sabrina when she sees the over-luxury design that Salem went for.

"No critic, thank ya." says Salem.

"Right." says Sabrina. "I bid you a good life."

"Just one last question, do I get my money back? I had quite a large amount of cash back in the days." says Salem.

"Yes, as far as I know it should all be available to you right now." says Sabrina.

Sabrina walk out from the house.

Salem use magic to go to a casino in Vegas.

"Hello, baby! Are you looking for a good time?" says Salem as he walk up to a sexy luxury woman.

"Yes, sir." says the woman in a soft erotic tone.

The woman has long curly dark hair and wear an erotic red satin dress.

"Let's go somewhere a little less public." says Salem.

"Alright, sir. First, just tell me your name, please." says the woman with a sexy smile.

"Salem Saberhagen. And you, my lady?" says Salem.

"Victoria Hastings, sir." says the woman.

"That's a very sexy name." says Salem.

"Mr Saberhagen, where do you suggest we go?" says Victoria.

"I don't know. I'm not from the city." says Salem. "You may suggest a nice suitable place where we can have a good time, Miss Hastings."

"Oh, nice!" says Victoria. "I have a room at the hotel next door, we can go there, right...?"

"With pleasure, madame." says Salem as he kiss Victoria on her left hand.

"You're quite the gentleman, Mr Saberhagen." says Victoria.

"And you are highly beautiful, Miss Hastings." says Salem. "Now, shall we?"

"Indeed, sir." says Victoria.

Salem and Victoria goes to Victoria's room at Hotel Napoleon.

Once they are in the room, Victoria put down her purse on the table and says "What do you think?"

"I think you're very sexy." says Salem as he takes off his hat and put his cane against the wall.

"Not me, the room..." says Victoria.

"The room's very elegant, just like you." says Salem.

"Your accent is one I've never heard before in my life. And the name Saberhagen I sure haven't heard before either. Where are you from?" says Victoria.

"Lots of different places. Ireland, Russia, Sweden, Germany and Scotland, just to mention a few. I've lived the best part of my life in Massachusetts though." says Salem.

"I see. Myself I was born in ze beautiful city of la Paris, but I grew up in Washington DC where my dear father worked." says Victoria.

"Sounds good." says Salem.

"Yes, me had a quite sweet childhood, as far as I remember." says Victoria.

"My childhood was far from sweet, but that is not important." says Salem.

"Alright, here we go..." says Victoria as she slowly slide her dress off.

"Indeed, beauty." says Salem as he takes off his tuxedo jacker and unbutton his pants so his big dick pops out.

"You are so equipped, sir. I find that very nice and sexy." says Victoria.

Victoria lean back on the couch.

Salem walk over to her, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmm, do me, Mr Saberhagen!" moans Victoria.

"Yes, Miss Hastings." says Salem.

"Oh, you're so big!" moans Victoria.

"And you're wet and tight." moans Salem, fucking harder.

"Nice! Fuck me, sir..." moans Victoria.

"Babe, you are very sexy!" moans Salem.

"I am a slutty bitch!" moans Victoria. "Fuck me!"

Salem fuck faster.

"Yes, sir!" moans Victoria, being very horny and happy.

Salem is horny and happy too.

"Ahhh!" moans Salem.

"Mmmm!" moans Victoria.

2 hours later.

"Cum in me, sir! Please!" moans Victoria.

"Ahhhh!" moans Salem as he cum deep in Victoria's sexy pussy.

"Yes! So sexy!" moans Victoria in pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

Salem visit Sabrina in the Other Realm.

"Salem, never though I'd see you again." says Sabrina.

"I just wanted to thank you for making me a man again." says Salem.

"No problem, old friend." says Sabrina. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes, indeed." says Salem.

"Good for you." says Sabrina.

"That's true, Sabrina." says Salem.

4 weeks later, Sabrina recieve a private letter.

It says "To Madame Sabrina Joslyn Spellman from Sir Salem Augustus Saberhagen. You are highly inivited to attend my wedding to Lady Victoria Belle Hastings. I'd be pleased if you would honor us with your presence. Thank you in advance."

 **The End.**


End file.
